


the small things we now have

by completist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Days passed and it seems Blanca has formed a habit of placing kisses on his forehead whenever the situation permits. Or when he just wants to.





	the small things we now have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/gifts).



> i am soft and made of uwus, i blame lauren and her epiphany

The first time it happened, Yut-lung's eyes widened.

Blanca softly pressed his lips on his forehead, murmuring a quiet 'good morning' before nuzzling his neck and promptly going back to sleep. The tightening of his arm around Yut-lung's middle providing comfort as his thoughts race around in all directions.

Shifting so he can burrow his flushed face on Blanca's neck, Yut-lung stomps at the affection burying itself in his heart. Wary still, at having good things even after all these years.

  
  


Later after breakfast, Blanca kisses the back of his hand. This, he thinks, he's more than used to this.

 

 

Yut-lung was caught off guard when Blanca kisses his forehead on his way to the bedroom, rooting him on the couch as his crossed legs catches the book that fell from his grasp. “Hello, darling.”

“What’s for dinner?” He calls out from the open door of the bedroom, where he’s removing his suit piece by piece and hanging them on the back of a chair. As Yut-lung knew he’s doing, as he had seen him doing multiple times before.

Hiding his blush, Yut-lung raises his book back up to cover his face, mumbling.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” Blanca says, leaning on the back of the couch. The amusement in his voice evident.

Glaring, Yut-lung turns to him. “Go get some take-out, you’re pissing me off.”

Chuckling, Blanca kisses his cheek, “As you wish.”

 

 

The next time however, Blanca is fully awake to see his cheeks redden; and the sweet laugh Blanca lets out at the sight is almost enough for Yut-lung not to huff in irritation.

His forehead tingles with the ghost of Blanca's lips, conscious of how their height difference makes for the perfect position for him to hug Blanca close as he kisses him; his fingers running through his long hair.

"You're so beautiful, my moon."

"Stop it."

Blanca hums, "You do it first. Although I doubt you can, so you really can’t expect me to stop."

Leaning back, Yut-lung fixes him with a glare, “Do you honestly charm women with that mouth?”

“There’s only you now,” Blanca replies, shutting him up with a gentle kiss on the lips, on his cheeks, on the curve of his jaw and down the column of his throat. “My moon.”

 

 

Days passed and it seems Blanca has formed a habit of placing kisses on his forehead whenever the situation permits. Or generally, when he wants to.

He’d kiss him when he cooks their dinner, winding his thick arms around Yut-lung’s slim waist. Commenting on the smell of good food and staying there until Yut-lung pushes him away so he could move. He’d kiss him when he’s working, eyes trained on his laptop as his fingers fly across the keyboard, murmuring a soft  _ ‘get a rest when you can’  _ before sliding on the couch beside him, resting his head on Yut-lung’s lap and promptly dozing off to a nap.

He’d kiss him on the forehead as they fuck, raising their joined hand to press his lips on the back of Yut-lung’s, muffling his groans of pleasure. The sound of their gasps and moans loud in the silence of the night as Yut-lung throws his head back, legs tightening around Blanca’s waist, toes curling as he comes.

  
  


The next morning, Yut-lung gives a contented hum as Blanca kisses his forehead, greeting him with a soft kiss of his own placed right over his beating heart.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just want it manifested that I'm excited for rarepair week even if i have a wip to work on. hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/completist_) and [tumblr](http://queen---queer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
